


Healing Touch

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1MW March Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a rough physical therapy session and Clint makes him feel better.</p><p>prompt: Slow Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Touch

Clint walked into the bed room and saw Phil laying face down on the bed. "Tough session," he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Phil.

"The worst so far."

Running a hand down Phil's back, he told his lover, "give me a few minutes and I'll make you feel better."

"Clint... I don't think..."

Clint laughed and gave Phil a gentle pop on his ass. "Dirty old man. I wasn't thinking about that. I am going to give you a massage."

"Is that what you are calling it these days?"

"Bad, bad man," Clint teased and with a light kiss to Phil's cheek, he got up. "Sleep some more and I'll be back in a bit." He waited until he saw Phil's eyes drift closed again before quietly walking out of the room. He'd give Phil a chance to sleep a little bit which would give him time to heat the stones and make sure the oil was warm. When Joel, Phil's physical therapist, had called him to say Phil was going to be sore and had refused a massage, he knew he'd finally get a chance to put into practice the lessons he'd been taking from Joel and his assistant.

*^*^*

He'd checked on Phil several times as he'd gathered towels, the warmer for the oil and the stones, and then showered, slipping on a pair of pajama pants. He let Phil sleep for a little over forty-five minutes before going to sit next to him on the edge of the bed and gently caressing his back until Phil started to stir.

"Hey," Phil said still half asleep.

"Hey, ready for your massage?"

"Sure."

"Sit up and let me get some towels under you and you can lay on your stomach. I'll start with your back," Clint requested and smiled as Phil rolled one way, then the other way, not necessarily helping Clint get the towels in place, and in some respects hindering. But when Phil was naked next to him he really couldn't complain.

The first thing he did was settle a warm moist towel over Phil's back and when it started to cool, he launched it toward the bathroom door, replacing it with the hot stones on either side of Phil's scar while he rubbed oil into the rest of Phil's back. He worked every knot out of Phil's back, replacing the stones every time they started to cool. He caressed Phil's butt, allowing oil to slid down between the cheeks all the while resisting the urge to follow with his fingers. As much as he wanted to make slow love to Phil, he wanted to make his lover feel better after a tough therapy session more. Then he massaged Phil's legs, making sure there were no knots in his hamstrings and calves. When he reached Phil's feet he rubbed the soles and then had Phil roll over. Replacing the stones along the front of Phil's scar, he want back to his lover's feet and reversed his path and working up Phil's body. Other than a quick kiss to the trip of Phil's semi-hard cock as reached the top of Phil's legs and massaged his hips, he ignored anything sexual.

Sitting next to Phil, he slowly and gently massaged Phil's chest, making sure he gently worked the knots and tension from the pectoral wall and in particular Phil's left shoulder and arm where he'd been immobilized while his heart healed. When he finished, he sat back and replaced the stones around Phil's scar one more time. Gently using one well oiled stone to almost caress up and down the scar.

"How do you feel?" He asked pulling the cooled stones off.

Phil didn't answer, he just pulled Clint down for a kiss.

"That good huh?" Clint teased as he pulled back slightly to bring a hand up and cup Phil's cheek.

"Because of you," Phil answered, then pulled Clint down for another kiss. "Make love to me," he requested against Clint's lips.

Clint pulled back. "I didn't think you were up for that."

"I didn't think I would be either, but you made me feel better."

"How?" Clint asked as he leaned to gently drop a kiss on Phil's forehead.

"On our sides. Nice and slow."

"I can do that," Clint said as he ran his hand down Phil's chest and over his cock to cup his balls.

Phil laughed. "I'm sure you can," he said shifting to lay on his side his back toward Clint leaving himself open for Clint to prepare him and make love to him.

Never one to deny his lover, Clint reached back to the night stand and grabbed the lube and set to preparing Phil, slowly and gently kissing his back along the scar as he did. When Phil was completely ready and pushing back against Clint's fingers he positioned himself and slid in slowly concentrating on not coming immediately as he felt Phil's body close around his cock. With Phil's head on his right arm he looped his left over and caressed up and down Phil's chest, gently caressing a nipple, pinching it gently before moving down to slowly stroke Phil's cock in time to his slow thrusts.

They had tried to make love once before since Phil's miraculous recovery, but that had been a colossal failure. This time he was going to make sure Phil was okay. Every step of the way. He listened to every sound Phil made making sure they were all of pleasure as he shifted every so slightly to try and find just the right spot that would bring Phil the most pleasure.

When he felt Phil press back against him harder, he tightened his grip on Phil's cock and striker harder and a little quicker until he could feel Phil's body spams around his and quietly moan his release. He wanted so badly to ram into Phil's body but he wasn't about to do anything that hurt Phil. So he continued to slowly slide in and out until he felt his own orgasm building. He didn't know if he wanted to pull out and come all over Phil's back or if he wanted to continue to feel the squeeze of Phil's body as it milked him dry. He started to pull out, having decided on the former so he didn't make Phil too sore when he felt Phil reach back to grab his hip.

"Stay. Take me."

Leaning forward, he kissed Phil's back and drizzled a little more lube over his cock before sliding back in and taking Phil at his words he thrust a little harder until he came.

"God I love you," he said breathlessly, as he slowly pulled out of Phil's body.

Phil rolled toward him and wrapped his arms around him. "I've missed being able to feel you inside me. I've missed being loved so thoroughly by you."

"It was horrible when I couldn't get close to you. And I could still kill Fury for not telling me about what they did to you."

"Let it go, Clint. We're here together now and Fury knows he has to deal with us as a team from now on."

Clint just nodded, and pulled Phil's head to his chest. Gently rubbing his back as he felt Phil drift back to sleep. He needed to clean them up but he could wait a while. He wanted to feel Phil's arms around him and his breath across his body for a little while.


End file.
